This invention relates generally to the field of manufacture of non-woven pile articles, and more particularly to an improved device for accomplishing this purpose. Reference is made to my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,807 which discloses the manufacture of such articles manually, and to my copending application Ser. No. 229,065 filed Feb. 24, 1972, now abandoned in favor of application Ser. No. 436,640 filed Jan. 25, 1974, which discloses and claims a related invention.